fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
The Beast (The Black Pillars)
Summary The Beast is a Deep One, a Phantasm embodying some of the most primal thoughts of humanity (and other earth born sentient beings) and something deeply entrenched in their collective consciousness. The Beast is quite simply the embodiment of all thoughts and fears sentient beings have had about large predatory wild animals. It primarily roams the wilds of the upper layers of the Neverworld, with savannah, woodland forests, and tropical jungles all falling within under its territory. Travel through these locations is extremely dangerous, as the Beast is liable to chase and devour those who enter its territory. In a way, this has actually protected the Everworld from some of the more hostile Phantasms, as it limits their movement through layers with easier access to the Everworld. However, the Beast is no ally of humanity. Appearance It primarily manifests as a pitch black wolf with a lion’s mane, but also has massive tusks, along with other features of wild animals. It is generally shrouded by an aura of darkness. It can appear in many other forms, shown above and in the gallery below. Personality The Beast embodies the most primal fear, but also respect of humanity towards large predatory beasts of the wilds. As such, while it is primarily a ferocious killer driven by hunger and the (perceived) desire to kill, it does have a degree of "honour" in its Personal Statistics Alignment: Lawful Evil to Chaotic Neutral Name: The Beast Origin: The Black Pillars Gender: Innaplicable Age: Millions of years (existed since large predatory life existed on earth) Classification: Deep One, Phantasm Birthplace: The Neverworld Combat Statistics Tier: Unknown, possibly 7-B to 7-A Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Abstract Existence (is the embodiment of all of humanity's general fears and thoughts, conscious and subconscious, regarding wild predatory animals), Immortality (Types 1, 3, 4, and 8, reliant on humanity's thoughts and fears towards predatory animals, and to a degree The Authority of Humanity), Non-Corporeal (as a Phantasm, the Beast is a living idea/story, and any ability that cannot affect a story/idea will simply pass through it without affecting it in any way. This even includes non-physical effects such as making them unaffected by passing through areas of distorted space. In addition, the Beast's true nature lacks a true "body" in any sense, making it difficult to attack even for other Phantasms), Regeneration (Likely Low-Mid normally, several of the Pack that were a part of the Beast were able to regenerate from being impaled by spears. True-Godly for its true nature via The Authority of Humanity, the AoH will reject any changes to the Beast that it deems "unnatural", restoring it to its original state, including if it is erased on the AoH's own level), Conceptual Manipulation (can directly attack the "idea" of others to temporarily remove them from the world, is capable of "consuming" other compatible "ideas" conceptual beings into itself, gaining their power, abilities, and belief), Psuedo-Omnipresence (the Beast is said to be "omnipresent" within its territory, which includes all the above ground locations within savannah, woodlands, jungles and any other native habitat of predatory animals within the Neverworld), limited Cosmic Awareness (can sense anything within its territory), Plot Manipulation (like all Phantasms, the Beast's actions exert a "pressure" on others and the world that forces them to conform to the Beast's desired series of events - their “story”), Shapeshifting (its avatars can take on any shape or attributes of any large predatory animal on earth), Acausality (Type 1 at least, due to the Beast's connection to the Authority of Humanity, it will continue to exist in its natural state even if the past is changed, and unnatural changes made to it throughout space-time will be undone), Aura (the mere presence of the Beast awakens within others all the primal terror that humanity has ever felt towards predatory animals and causes them to either run away in blind panic, or collapse to the ground and allow themselves to be devoured), Fear Manipulation (in addition to the Aura, the effect of this fear is multiplied a thousandfold at the sight of the Beast's teeth or the sound of its roar), Avatar Creation (the Beast is capable of creating any number of avatars in the shape of various predatory beasts and amalgamations of beasts anywhere within its territory, shown to be capable of creating a horde of wolves called The Pack. Each Avatar possesses the same abilities as the true Beast), Resistance to Soul Manipulation (the Beast does not have a soul), Plot Manipulation and Conceptual Manipulation (can resist other Phantasm's plot and concept hax), Existence Erasure (can temporarily resist being erased from the Everworld by the AoH), and Mind Manipulation (laughed at Lucas's attempt to use his Authority to command it to leave him alone) Attack Potency: Unknown (practically everything physical it does ignores durability via Plot Manipulation), possibly City level to Mountain level (it was stated that Deep Ones like the Beast couldn't be hurt even by dropping a nuke on them, even if the nuke was able to touch them in the first place, and the Beast has fought other Deep Ones) Speed: Superhuman (its avatars easily kept up with Lucas when chasing him), Omnipresent within its territory Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Unknown, possibly City Class to Mountain Class Durability: City level to Mountain level "physically" (it was stated that Deep Ones like the Beast couldn't be hurt even by dropping a nuke on them, even if the nuke was able to touch them in the first place), non-corporeality, regeneration, immortality and plot manipulation makes it difficult to kill Stamina: Extremely high (its avatars chased Lucas through its territory without slowing for a very long time) possibly limitless Range: Standard melee range physically, tens to hundreds of metres with plot hax and fear hax. Multiversal with Omnipresence (exists within all habitats of large predatory animals across the Neverworld) Standard Equipment: None notable Intelligence: High when it comes to pursuing its prey, average otherwise. The Beast has millenia of experience in chasing all kinds of prey within various environments, and can easily lure or trick its prey into making mistakes. However, despite the beast being possessed of human intellect and mental capacity, its inherently bestial nature is absolute, and so it possesses little knowledge or patience regarding more scientific or conventionally "intelligent" pursuits. Weaknesses: None notable. Notable Powers and Abilities: *'Fear of the Beast:' The Beast is the embodiment of the collective thoughts and fears that any sentient being across all of history has ever had regarding large predatory animals. Simply being near or within the Beast's territory causes people to begin feeling uneasy as all of these primal instinctual fear wells up inside them. Being near or seeing the Beast's physical avatars worsens this fear even more, to the point that many will immediately mindlessly flee the location, or - in the case of more weak-minded people or those predisposed to despair - to collapse to the ground and allow themselves to be devoured. Seeing the teeth or hearing the howl of the Beast's avatars magnifies the terror felt a thousandfold, and it is not uncommon for people to simply die of a fear induced heart attack or go catatonic as their minds collapse under the weight of the fear. *'Phantasmal Being:' The Beast is a Phantasm, a being born and made from human stories, ideas and beliefs. It is a living idea, a living story, and such things cannot be affected by mere physical phenomena. No matter if the attack is a bullet, a supernovae collapsing into a black hole, or even the tearing or freezing of space itself, the Beast will not be harmed or affected in the slightest. Even laws of physics such as gravity are only followed due to it desiring to do so, as such laws do not apply to ideas and stories. **'Story Pressure:' Like all Phantasms, the Beast's every action exerts a "pressure" on the world and others around him, forcing them to conform to its desired "story" (series of events). This is an extremeley potent offensive and defensive tool, as it can make it impossible to dodge the Beast's attacks due to the story saying they will hit, impossible to break his hide with conventional weapons due to the story and ideas of blades glancing off thick hides, make his attacks damage things regardless of durability due to the story saying the attacks will damage them, and even bypassing many defensive hax and abilities (including but not limited to kinetic force erasure, intangibility and acausality) simply because the story says "the attack will hit and damage the target", disregarding all other interference. **'Conceptual Damage:' The Deep One is so heavily attuned with ideas and concepts that every one of its attacks will direct attack the very "idea" of what someone or something is. Biting, clawing, tearing, devouring - all such things can be done to these abstract ideas. Destroying this "idea" will erase the (individual instance of the) concept from reality itself, at least until the Authority of Humanity restores it from the Record. Gallery BeastWofl.jpg Beast.jpg TheBeast1.jpg BeastFormal.jpg Beast3.jpg Beast2.jpg Other Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Black Pillar Characters Category:Monarch Laciel's Profiles Category:Tier 7 Category:Fear Users Category:Plot Users Category:Concept Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Immortals Category:Aura Users Category:Omniscient Characters Category:Cosmic Awareness Users Category:Abstract Entities